Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of electromechanical technology, and specifically to a fan, a mould for making a fan blade structure, and an electronic device comprising a fan.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technologies, electronic technology has been rapidly developed, kinds of electronic products have appeared, and people are enjoying the convenience brought by technologies. Currently, people can enjoy comfort lives brought by the development of technologies through kinds of electronic products. Take the computer, such as a desktop PC, a notebook PC, an integrated computer and the like, as an example, it has become one of indispensable electronic products for people's work and lives for its high speed calculation and large storage volume.
Heat will be generated during operation of a computer, and in order to avoid a harmful influence to the components inside the computer caused by a high temperature, a fan will provided inside the computer so as to facilitate heat dissipation from inside to outside of the computer.
A weight decrease of a fan usually will cause a strength decrease, and in turn the performance of the fan is also decreased.
Therefore, there exists a technical problem of decreasing a weight of a fan while promoting a performance of the fan.